Love Within Keys
by Keena96
Summary: Kise and Kasamatsu teach each other something that's not only taught through music
1. Chapter 1

"Focus Kise. We need to think of new ideas to improve our offense formation"

"You know when I was younger, I always wanted to play the piano"

"Huh? You did? Why didn't you ever play?"

"I already had other activities that kept me busy and plus no one wanted to teach me"

"I wonder why" Yukio said Sarcastically

" Hey! I'm not that bad to teach. Am I senpai?" Kise asked

"..."

"Come on senpai I'm not really"

"If you're not "that bad" then why don't you ask one of your other friends to teach you then"

"Cause Aominecchi & Kurokocchi don't play. Akashicchi is too strict. Murasakibaracchi is busy with Himuro-san. And Midorimacchi hates me!" Kise wailed

"Sorry. Not my problem"

"Senpai you play instruments"

"Yeah I did play piano but I stopped after second year of junior high to focus more on basketball. Which is what we SHOULD be thinking about RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT Senpai! Please!"

"I'll even pay you and show up for extra practice. Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"OK! Just stop pleasing people are starting to notice. You can meet me in the music room tomorrow after school alright?" The third year said annoyingly

"Yeah! Great. Thank You senpai. You won't regret it!" Kise said with stars surrounding him

*In Yukio's Mind*

"I'm starting to regret it already" Sigh Yukio

*In Ryota's Mind*

"Yes! My plan worked, now time to seduce senpai into being mine"


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

*In Ryota's Mind*

"Only five more minutes til I can get phrase one of my plan in action"

*End of Ryota's Mind*

Kise is waiting patiently on his desk while his usually fangirls swoon over his beauty yet again

Kise's sensei finally dismisses her students out for the day and most flee as soon as she said to

especially kise who runs as if his life depend on it.

Kise continues to run all the way to the music room Yukio said to meet him at.

"hah I made it"

"made what" Said Yukio as he too just arrived

"Why are you sweaty?"

"Ohh I run from class to here"

"Just now" Yukio sounded a little astounded but still his usual voice

"Yeah"

"O-ok mmh…. lets get started yeah"

"Sounds great Sensei"

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, I figured since you're teaching me its only fair to give you a respectable title" announced Kise

"Ok whatever"

"Can we just get started now"

"O-of course!"

They both head inside and Yukio is setting up the equipment. They both sit on the piano bench with Kise on the right while Yukio is on the left side.

"Here"

"What is it sensei?"

"A beginner's guide"

"I saw it yesterday on my way home and figure you could use it"

"Aww sensei was thinking of me. So thoughtful!"

"No it was really for me so that you don't embarrass me when other musicians pass by"

"Still thank you." Kise said as he leaned his hand closer to Yukio's left hand

"mmh mmh No problem"

Yukio locked eyes with Ryota. Ocean blue meets Gold. Yukio suddenly backs away while hiding his face to the side due to an ongoing blush

"O-o-oh I'm sorry" Kise said as he slowly slid back to his original position

"No i-it's fine"

"Ryota" Yukio said in a deeper voice

Yukio slides towards Kise and slowly touches up to his face with his fingertips while Kise closes his eyes and leans closer

Yukio then leans towards Kise's ear then saids in a seductive tone

"First lesson, learning to use your fingers to navigate your keys" he said as he adjusted his fingers from his face to his collarbone then down towards the edge of Kise's shirt.

"S-so this-this is l-lesson one?" asked a now sexually frustrated koshi waiting for his sensei obediently

"Yeah, lesson one for both"

"B-both?"

"Yes, Ryota. Lesson one for piano and lesson one for our game"

"Game?" "What game?"

"The game of seduction of course"

"..."

"Ryota, you didn't think because I get nervous around girls that I would still be an innocent virgin that you can try to claim did you?" asked Yukio with an innocent pout and puppy eyes

"S-senpai?"

"THIS is the REAL lesson one, don't EVER judge a book by cover my precious kouhai" Yukio then kisses Kise


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time:

Flashback Starts

" _S-so this-this is l-lesson one?" asked a now sexually frustrated koshi waiting for his sensei obediently_

" _Yeah, lesson one for both"_

" _B-both?"_

" _Yes, Ryota. Lesson one for piano and lesson one for our game"_

" _Game?" "What game?"_

" _The game of seduction of course"_

" _..."_

" _Ryota, you didn't think because I get nervous around girls that I would still be an innocent virgin that you can try to claim did you?" asked Yukio with an innocent pout and puppy eyes_

" _S-senpai?"_

" _THIS is the REAL lesson one, don't EVER judge a book by cover my precious kouhai" Yukio then kisses Kise_

End of Flashback

Yukio is kissing Kise with the force and lust of bunnies. Yukio opens Kise's uniform shirt.

"Damn. I always heard the girls talk about how good looking you are but to see in the flesh everyday is a whole new level of sexyness." Yukio said as he once again attacks Kise with a combination of hickies and kisses all the way down towards his pants

"A-ahhhh" "S-s-sen-PAI!" Moaned Kise

Yukio suddenly stops. He pushes forward Kise's face back to eye level with a grip to his hair.

"Don't call me senpai once we engage in _certain_ activities. Just Yukio, ok?"

"W-what a-abot y-yuki-chan i-instead?"

"Alright. I'll accept that nickname if you call me Yukio whenever we're alone"

"D-DEAL!" Kise said excitingly with hints of lust

"Ok. Now that's over, Let's continue with this lesson shall we"

"Ahhh Y-yea Y-yuki"

Kise then proceeds to kiss Yukio but Yukio insteads rubs Kise's bulge by his leg

"You're not being very good are you Ryota?"

He continues to rub his knee harder on Kise

"AHHHH" mumbled Kise

"Babe I can't hear you. Are u gonna be a good boy for me?" Yukio asked innocently

"Y-y-ah-yes!"

"Good. Now I think you suffered long enough. Do You Think?"

"M-Mhh"

"O-oh my I d-didn't realize you were soo _big_ Ryota." Yukio said huskily as he was pulling off Kise's belt

"This must hurt" Yukio touches the bulge and it impulses harder in his hand

"AA-aHH Y-yuk-kio P-Please" Kise begged

"Ok, you asked for it" Yukio said while pulling Kise's pants down, exposing his impressive package.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time

" _You're not being very good are you Ryota?"_

 _He continues to rub his knee harder on Kise_

" _AHHHH" mumbled Kise_

" _Babe I can't hear you. Are u gonna be a good boy for me?" Yukio asked innocently_

" _Y-y-ah-yes!"_

" _Good. Now I think you suffered long enough. Do You Think?"_

" _M-Mhh"_

" _O-oh my I d-didn't realize you were soo big Ryota." Yukio said huskily as he was pulling off Kise's belt_

" _This must hurt" Yukio touches the bulge and it impulses harder in his hand_

" _AA-aHH Y-yuk-kio P-Please" Kise begged_

" _Ok, you asked for it" Yukio said while pulling Kise's pants down, exposing his impressive package._

Current Times…..

Yukio was looking at what seems to be the most beautiful thing in the world. By thing He means Penis. Never in his life has Yukio ever seen another penis this hard nor big.

"..."

"Y-yuki? Is something w-wrong?" Ryota asked suddenly

"A-ah N-no."

"I-Its just I never seen a more beautiful work of art in my life" Whispered Yukio as he looked at Kise up and down,taking in all his nude glory.

"I'm Not.."

"You are. You are Ryota, One. Beautiful. Man." Yukio said as he started to sink down towards the package

"N-N-No Yu-yuki-cchi i-is the be-BEAutiful One" Moaned Kise as he saw his beloved senpai starting to lick his mini head like a lollipop.

Yukio is staring at this big lollipop then started to test Kise's control by slowly licking the head while looking straight into Kise with the look clearly clouded by lust and dominance.

All Kise can do in this moment was to try not cum on the spot.

"A-Ah S-senp, I-I mean yu-yukicchi please"

Even through licking Only the head, yukio release with a pop

"Mmhh….I'm sorry...Ryota, I was busy….licking your pre-cum. Which by the way was pretty sweet" Yukio said as he finished licking leftover kise juice from his lips

"Now, what were you saying?" Yukio then decided to grasp Kise's dick with his right hand

"I-I-I W-was saying P-please"

"Please what Ryota?"

"P-pleeeassse Ahhhh"

"Please WHAT Ryo-kun. You know I DON'T like to REPEAT Myself." Said Yukio

as he was fisting him faster and harder

"P-P-P-PLEASE f-Fuck M-ME!" Yelled Ryota as he felt his pleasure reaching its peak

"Fuck you? No, that's too rash of one word to describe this. How bout play time?" Said Yukio as he lightly sucking,kissing, and licking cum from the head to alongside Kise's inner thighs

"P-play time?"

"Yes, play time since we only have {kiss} have a matter {kiss} of time left until {kiss} {kiss} the band club gets here."

" What T-time do t-they ge-get here?"

"Around 6"

"What ti-time is i-it now?" Said Kise as he was coming off his first high

"5:20"

"Ok. Lets clean up and " Kise started to say but was interrupted by Yukio

"Wait wait wait. Do you really think we're going to continue this lesson later?"

"We're not?"

"N-no. You already passed lesson one two hours ago"

"Then why did you...you "

"Cause I wanted to see what kind of person I'm dealing with"

"Wait. What!"

"Shuu calm down Kise, listen to me. I needed to know if you really wanted to do this...with me"

"Of Course, I would!. Why else, would I allow you, my senpai and Captain may I add, suck on my cock"

"..."

Kasamatsu looked down and had a blush of bubblegum shade appear on his cheeks then turned around, facing

"Senpai"

"SENPAI"

"..."

"Yukio, look at me" Kise demanded this time

Kasamatsu's chin is pulled up by Kise's finger and blue meets honey brown

"Yuki I…"

Soon they're intercepted by a sound, an alarm.

"Mmh...R-Ryota we should go. It's almost time for the early birds to show up for band reversal"

"O-oh ok. I guess we should go then"

"Yeah"

After a quick minute of freshening up, they both head out the music room then suddenly Kasamatsu pulls Kise towards a hidden corner nearby.

"Mmmhh Yuki"

"Shhhhh" Yukio place his finger in front of kise

Kasamatsu then places his hand on Kise's cheek then pulls himself closer to Kise until their lips touch and deeps the kiss by adding a little tongue action. Then after a minute or two, they pull apart and start breathing heavily.

{Breathing heavily}

"Wow...I never would've thought….that I would've been...friends with….benefits with senpai" Kise pants

"Hey! we're friends who...on occasion would relieve some…..tension. We're just helping...each other out"

"Besides, I kinda like this little arrangement we have"

"You do?"

"I do" Yukio said as he attempts to kiss Kise again, only this time less aggressive and more passionate

"See you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah tomorrow"

"Alright. Bye my koshi" Said Kasamatsu as he started walking away

"Yeah, bye yuki-chan" Kise whispered as he leaned against the wall and touched his lips

"Glad senpai is my teacher"

*In Kise's Mind*

"Wow, that was...eventful."

"He has no idea what he's doing to me"

*End of Kise's Mind*


End file.
